Back to You
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: Based on Witch Hunt, but no major spoilers. Emma knows she should have let Regina know that she and Henry were in Storybrooke, but she couldn't find the courage. There are too many things she needs to say and she doesn't have the words to say them. When Regina sees Emma and Henry for the first time, she has no problem finding a few choice words. SQ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys. That episode.**

**I might write a second part, but since spring break is over and I'm in the middle of two multi-chapter stories, I make no promises.**

* * *

Emma knew it was cowardly of her, but she'd been avoiding Regina.

There had been plenty of time to call her or even stop by. She should have been doing that now rather than having breakfast with her family. She woke several times during that first night and took out her phone, typing in the number she knew by heart. But she couldn't hit the call button, not when she didn't know what on earth she could say.

Emma didn't realize how accustomed she'd gotten to city life. She'd forgotten that it was close to impossible to avoid someone in Storybrooke. _Especially_ at Granny's.

It hit her when the sound of a mug breaking interrupted her midsentence and she looked up to see Regina staring at Henry. And then at her.

Ruby rushed in to clean up the coffee and shards, and Emma sprung into action, too, grabbing a handful of napkins as a pretense for going to Regina. "Let me help you," she offered, gesturing to the spill down Regina's dress.

Regina didn't move, didn't even react to the hot liquid seeping through the fabric. Her eyes were on Henry again, and filling with tears. Emma grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to the back room.

"Henry doesn't remember," Emma explained, although she could tell from Regina's expression that that much was obvious. She dabbed futilely at Regina's stomach. "I do."

Regina seemed so frozen in place that it shocked Emma when the brunette grabbed her by the wrist, hard. "How could you?" she said, each word slow and deliberate.

"Well, Hook had this…"

"Not how could you come back," Regina snapped, and Emma met her eyes to find them blazing with the kind of anger the queen hadn't directed at her in a long time. "How could you not warn me? How could you let me find out like this?"

Emma's mind raced with possibilities, but she knew that no excuse she gave would calm Regina. "I was scared," she admitted, hoping that the truth would do the trick.

It didn't. Regina shoved her hard, and Emma stumbled back into the wall. "If you had called me, you wouldn't have to be scared. But now?" She stepped forward, not touching Emma but effectively pinning her to the wall. "You should be terrified."

Emma's heart sped up like it always did when Regina came this close, a strange mixture of fear and arousal that only this woman could cause. "I'm sorry. I should have let you know Henry was here. But I knew that if I called you everything else would come out."

She was close enough to see the miniscule change in Regina's eyes, just a hint of softness in the middle of all that fury. "Everything else?"

Emma smiled meekly. "That I can never thank you enough for the sacrifice you made. That the life you gave us was so wonderful that I almost stayed in it, memories or not." She reached out, fingers grazing over the fabric covering Regina's shoulder, and the brunette didn't pull away. "That the reason I couldn't stay was because you were the first thing I remembered."

At that, Regina finally let the anger drop. "Me?"

"You," Emma promised. "I knew it would hurt, but I had to come back to you."

Regina looked at Emma, really, really looked at her. The blonde waited for the retort, but instead Regina closed the miniscule space between them and kissed her. And while Emma had been expecting – hell, wanting – a kiss for some time, it still caught her off guard. The hand at Regina's shoulder traveled up her neck and tangled into her hair, holding the brunette closer, letting her know that this was _definitely_ something Emma wanted.

"Regina," Emma murmured as the older woman pulled back with a gasp.

"I still hate you," Regina said even as her arms went around Emma's waist.

"Noted." Emma grinned.

"You're also still an idiot."

"The biggest. Although technically I could blame you for that. You could have made me not an idiot with your memory spell."

Regina stole another kiss, this one brief. "I can't fix genetics," she said with a smile that had Emma laughing.

"Let's not talk about my parents right now," Emma suggested in a low voice. "I've already wasted all morning on them." She guided Regina back to her, initiating another kiss, and another. They stayed there, thinking about nothing but each other, until Ruby interrupted them several minutes later.

"I hate to break this up, but Henry's starting to wonder where you went." She nodded towards the dining room. "And I figure you'd rather have me catch you in the act than anyone at your table."

"Thanks," Emma said, not even glancing in Ruby's direction. She stole one last kiss before reluctantly letting go of Regina. "I'll call you."

"You'd better," Regina said, her trademark smirk quickly turning into a real smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I rewatched Witch Hunt and I just had to keep going. There will be 1-2 more chapters, and the rating is going up to M.**

* * *

Regina had been right. Introducing her to Henry, Emma realized, had been a terrible idea. Henry was looking more confused and suspicious with every hour they spent in Storybrooke.

And Regina, trying so hard to smile, was the most heartbreaking thing Emma had seen in a long time. Once Henry returned to his video game, Emma came closer to Regina, gently touching her arm to tear her gaze away from the son who didn't remember her. "Are you okay?"

Regina didn't look at Emma, trying to hide the tears that would come any minute. Not trusting herself to talk anymore, she just shook her head.

Emma put a hand to the small of Regina's back and gently guided the mayor towards the door. "Why don't I give you a ride home?" she said loudly enough for Henry and Mary Margaret to hear.

They didn't make it far at first. Regina wiped at her eyes as Emma closed the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed."

Now Regina made mournful eye contact. "It's just… He shook my hand, Emma. He's my little boy and I couldn't even hug him."

Emma stepped forward and embraced Regina. "I'm a poor substitute, I know."

"No." Regina's arms instantly went around the blonde and she dipped her head to rest on Emma's shoulder. "You're perfect."

Emma stroked Regina's back, lightly kissing her hair. "We'll fix this," she promised. "Come on, let's get you home."

They didn't talk on the ride home, each overwhelmed with emotion. They stopped in front of Regina's dark house, and Regina touched the car door for a second before pulling back like it stung. "Do you think you could stay?" she asked, her voice smaller than Emma had ever heard it. "I know you have to get back to Henry…"

"As long as you need," Emma promised. She got out of the car and made her way to the passenger door to open it for Regina. As they walked up the path, she whipped out her phone and hit the number of the only person she had on speed dial. "Hey, kid. I just got a huge lead in the case and I've got to stick with it. I don't know when I'm going to be back."

"Oh." Henry sounded disappointed, and Emma certainly felt badly for abandoning him with people who he thought were complete strangers. But she couldn't leave Regina alone after all that had happened that day.

"You call me if you need anything and I'll be there fast," she told him by way of consolation. "Have a good night."

"You, too. Love you, mom."

Emma glanced at Regina, hoping she hadn't overheard that. She didn't need the blow of hearing Henry say those words to someone else. But Regina's expression didn't change as she unlocked the door and led the way into the quiet house. "You too, Henry."

"You didn't have to do that." Regina hung her coat in the closet and then reached out to Emma, so the blonde shrugged out of her leather jacket and handed it over.

"I've been there for Henry all year. I can spare one night." Emma stepped closer to Regina as she finished hanging the red leather and closed the closet door. "You shouldn't have to be alone. Besides," she set her hands on the curves of Regina's hips, "we should probably discuss the fact that you kissed me this morning."

At that, a smile broke through, Regina looking grateful to have a moment of happiness in this long and difficult day. "I kissed you," she said simply, locking eyes with Emma. "What's to discuss?"

"How about whether you want to do it again?" Emma smiled back at her, so glad to see Regina relax.

Regina leaned in but didn't kiss her as Emma expected. She stopped just inches from Emma's lips. "How about all the other things we could be doing?"

With that, Emma pulled Regina's hips flush against hers and kissed her hard. She inwardly scolded herself for waiting _this_ long when she could have been kissing Regina ages ago, but just a touch of Regina's tongue stole those thoughts away.

"Why didn't we do this last year?" Regina asked after taking a break from the kiss. "Why didn't we do this the day you showed up in Storybrooke the first time?"

"Well, as you pointed out earlier, I have idiot Charming genes," Emma said, grinning and giving Regina a peck before she continued. "What's your excuse?"

"You were wearing that terrible jacket of yours," Regina retorted effortlessly. Emma was glad to hear her old Regina back again.

_Her_ Regina? When did that happen? "You know you like my jacket."

"I tolerate your jacket." Regina took a step back and ran her hands down Emma's sides, looking her over. "But only because it has all this inside."

Emma smirked. "Do you like my shirt, at least? It's supposed to be stylish, I think." She glanced down at the blue and white top. "Color-boxing and all that."

"Blocking," Regina corrected, and waited for Emma to meet her eyes again. "I'll like it better when it's off you." With that, she walked away, leaving Emma to gawk at those ridiculously high heels and how long her legs looked in them. It took Emma a moment to remember herself and hurry up the stairs after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here comes the smut :)

* * *

Once in her room, Regina stepped out of her heels, shrugged off her jacket, and settled herself on the bed. Emma awkwardly kicked her way out of her own boots before joining her, straddling Regina's hips and bracing herself with one hand on each side of the brunette's head.

"One problem with the memories you gave me," Emma said. "Why the hell did you make me straight?"

"I thought you were," Regina replied, untucking Emma's shirt. "And I didn't _make_ you anything when the first seventeen years of your life were exactly as you lived them."

"I hadn't figured it out by seventeen." Emma dipped down to kiss Regina softly. "I didn't know for sure until I met you."

Regina gave Emma's shirt a tug, and the blonde sat up and pulled it the rest of the way off. "I didn't know."

"I almost married a guy!" Emma could see Regina getting distracted by her newly revealed skin, but she knew exactly how to get her attention again. "I had sex with him for months."

There it was, the flash of jealousy in Regina's eyes. She sat up with Emma in her lap and dug her nails into the blonde's back. "I'm pretty sure that when I set you up in your new life I specified nothing about a boyfriend," she said in a low voice, leaning in and nipping at the skin just above Emma's bra.

Emma gasped at the delicious pain from Regina's nails and teeth, reaching around her to fuss with the zipper on her dress. "Well, you don't even remember what you did for the last year. For all I know, you could have been banging Robin Hood."

Regina laughed, slipping her arms out of her dress. "That's ridiculous. I do have standards, you know." She leaned back onto the bed, head raised to watch Emma's hands tracing patterns on her skin and coming up to cup her through her bra. "Now, Tinkerbell, on the other hand…"

"Just shut up," Emma said playfully, lowering herself over Regina once again and kissing her, tasting her mouth as if to catch any last snarky comments with her tongue.

Regina smiled into the kiss. She bent up her knee and trailed her hands down to Emma's ass, pulling her forward so that she collided with Regina's leg. Emma broke the kiss to cry out softly at the contact, grinding her hips down against Regina. "Mind if I speed things up?" When Emma nodded, Regina finished undressing them with a wave of her hand, and Emma pushed down hard and wet against Regina's thigh.

"You've got to teach me that trick," Emma breathed.

"And let you take control?" Regina ran her hands everywhere over Emma's pale skin, taking in the unexpected softness. "I don't think so."

"Hey, I'm on top."

"Only physically." Regina jerked her knee up to earn a moan from Emma. "Some day I'm going to explore you thoroughly like you deserve…"

"You've had a rough day." Emma kissed her sweetly. "And we've waited far too long."

Regina grasped a fistful of blonde hair and tugged Emma back down, the kiss quickly evolving from sweet to heated. Emma continued bucking along Regina's thigh, and the brunette lifted her hips to meet her, reveling in the friction. Without hesitation, Regina dragged the fingers of her free hand through the wet trail Emma had left on her skin and fit them between her leg and Emma's core. "Far too long," she agreed when Emma's gasp broke the kiss.

Emma wanted to return the favor, but her arms were already shaking from the effort of suspending herself over Regina. She sank down onto her elbows, the new position causing her breasts to brush against Regina's. And when Regina plunged two fingers into her, the new angle of Emma's hips made it a deliciously tight fit. "This was supposed to be about cheering _you_ up," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina curled and uncurled her fingers, their tips stroking Emma's tightening walls. "I assure you," she whispered, her voice gone husky with desire, "I'm feeling quite cheerful."

Emma smiled as she moved in for another kiss, pressing her hips down into Regina's soft, tormenting touch. "More," she hissed, feeling Regina hit just the right spot but needing something harder and faster.

Regina braced Emma's hip with one hand, pulling her wet fingers back so just the tips were inside Emma before adding a third and pressing back in. The blonde let out a strangled cry beside her ear, and Regina pumped in and out with more force than she'd dared before. Yes, slow and sweet could wait for later. Right now, she just wanted to make up for lost time. She wanted to make Emma come for every missed opportunity, every lie that had kept them apart. Faster and faster, until Emma was mewling and crying, perhaps even begging, although none of her sounds were coherent enough for Regina to tell.

Quite a few of those sounds seemed a lot like Regina's name, especially the scream that ripped from the blonde as she clamped down and trembled around Regina's fingers.

Regina only let up because Emma's orgasm immobilized those fingers. But as soon as the blonde relaxed enough for Regina to withdraw from her, the older woman was back in, only a slight touch of her fingers to the right place enough to undo Emma again. And again when Regina finally took herself out only to rub tight circles against Emma's clit. Emma sagged against her, and the only reason Regina didn't press for a fourth orgasm was a whimper to signal that this was all too much.

Emma melted into Regina's embrace, smiling at the wet fingers she felt trailing up her back. She wanted badly to reciprocate, but the mere thought of moving seemed impossible.

"That'll teach you not to sleep with men," Regina laughed.

"That'll teach me not to…" Emma closed her eyes, sleepy and having trouble stringing words together, "mmm, anybody."

"You're mine," Regina whispered, and Emma nodded lazily against her shoulder.

"Yours." That was the last thing Emma said before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last installment so I can get back to my longer stories in progress, Savior and A Second Chance. And, you know, schoolwork.**

* * *

For the week since she'd been back in Storybrooke, Regina had absolutely hated waking in the morning. With no Henry, no friends, no job, there didn't seem to be much of a reason to go through the motions. But before she was even lucid, Regina knew today was different. She was naked, for starters, and there was someone pressed up against her.

What woke her hadn't been her alarm, but fingers tracing down the side of her face, stroking over her hair, trailing over her arm. She opened her eyes to see Emma propped up beside her, a smile on her face unlike any Regina had received before.

"Good morning," Emma said softly, stilling her hand against Regina's cheek.

Regina's smile was just as blissful as Emma's. "Since when are you such an early riser?"

"Since I started having to get a kid off to school in the morning." The words, while light, sent a pang through both women: sadness for Regina, guilt for Emma. But then the blonde leaned down for a kiss and they put thoughts of Henry aside for now. "Besides, I believe I owe you."

Memories of the night before flooded back, and Regina's breath hitched at the thought of the look on Emma's face when she came again and again. "And you want to settle your debts as soon as possible?"

"Oh no," Emma said with a wicked smile and a shake of her head. "I need to get started early because this could take hours."

At that, Regina forgot to breathe altogether. Emma kissed a painfully slow trail down Regina's neck, and the brunette felt her body waking. She tangled her fingers in Emma's hair and brought her back up to her lips in a kiss that quickly felt just as desperate as those they had shared the day before. Emma shifted over Regina yet again, brushing her fingertips down her sides before back up to move feather-light over Regina's breasts.

Regina arched up to meet Emma's hands in a way that would have embarrassed her if she'd been with anyone else. But Emma just smiled against her lips and gave her what she wanted, teasing Regina's nipples between her fingers to the point of pain. And then Emma was down, replacing her fingers with her mouth, and Regina let out a cry that, Emma or not, was fairly embarrassing. She'd never needed someone this much, this fast. But Emma released her and looked up at her fondly.

"You are terribly sexy," she told Regina, eyes glittering. "And I might love you, just a little."

"Come here," Regina ordered, crashing her lips against Emma's as soon as the blonde was close enough. There was no question in her mind, not after the way she'd felt when she let Emma go a year earlier. Not after the quiet moment in her office the day before when Emma had explained just how much she believed in her.

She knew she should have said the words back, but Emma's lips and tongue were relentless. She felt the blonde squeeze lightly at her hip, and before she knew it that hand was moving inward until it reached the arousal left over from the night before and ignited once again this morning. Regina tilted her head away from the kiss, desperate for breath, desperate for more touch. And Emma, bless her, didn't tease. She just bent one of Regina's knees up to give herself better access and entered her swiftly.

"Em…" Regina whispered breathily as the blonde began to move her fingers steadily in and out. Emma was still looking at her with so much love, and just a hint of mischief.

"Regina," she countered as she circled her thumb around Regina's clit, getting a jerk of her hips in return. "Consider this payback." She sped up her thrusts, pressing her thumb down firmly and bringing her lips to the brunette's breast once more. Regina's cries went surprisingly high pitched, and Emma smiled to herself but didn't stop. She wanted to see that beautiful body bending up towards her, that beautiful face as it contorted in pleasure. She bit down hard, and Regina shook as she crashed over the edge.

Payback was right, Regina realized as Emma slipped down the length of her body. The blonde had certainly always been a challenge. Regina watched, eyes glazed, as Emma bent down to taste her.

Regina had never had someone's mouth on her like this. It was overwhelming, the wet strokes of Emma's tongue. It was almost too much, and Regina twisted on the bed, both trying and not trying to get away from the nearly painful stimulation. The combination of Emma's skilled mouth and the fingers still filling her had Regina desperate and gasping. She could see the smile in Emma's green eyes when she shattered.

This time, Emma gave Regina a moment to recover, curling up beside the brunette and holding her as she eased back down. "_Emma_," Regina whispered emphatically as soon as she could find her voice again.

"Don't worry." Emma pecked Regina's cheek. "There will be plenty more where that came from. Today and all the days after."

Regina wrapped her arms tight around Emma. "I missed you." She had, so much. All of the little infuriating things that made her Emma. "Don't leave me again."

"You kind of insisted." Emma gave her a lopsided smile, remembering how terrible that day had been. How devastating. "But Henry and I are here to stay, I promise."

Regina closed her eyes, reveling in the closeness. In the future that, maybe, they could have together.

"Don't get too comfortable," Emma added, wriggling out of the embrace and straddling Regina. "We're far from finished."


End file.
